Conventionally, techniques for extracting a portion from a video picture to playback a digest (summary) video picture have been known. It requires more than a little time to play back the whole content of a video picture. Therefore, there has been a need for comprehending the content of a video picture in a short time. There is also a need for extracting an important potion from a video picture to view only the important portion. Specifically, a video picture shot by a general user, who is not a professional user, using an imaging apparatus such as a video camera and a digital still camera, etc. does not include a scenario for the video picture, and merely includes occurred events arranged in a sequential order in the video picture. Thus, specifically in such a case, the above-described needs are great.
To meet the above-described needs, an imaging apparatus according to PATENT DOCUMENT 1 is configured to evaluate a scene based on metadata of a video picture, and play back a digest with a reduced number of scenes and clips for a video picture, based on a result of the evaluation.